gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Tenka/Quotes
Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion 'Volume 16' "Abandon him?! He will die for me, what's wrong with that?" - Tenka about Gennai, who might die without his help. GDWO, Chapter 121 "I see... It's your choice. You have my permission. If you die magnificently I would give you and Gennai a higher rank." - Tenka to the crying Kazuto, who decided to be ready to die for his leader. GDWO, Chapter 121 "Gennai-dono would want it no other way than to die fighting against Masamune for me!!" - Tenka about Gennai. GDWO, Chapter 124 "No matter who claims to be charge of the world here, as long as I don't acknowledge them, they will never be welcomed by Tenka. The same goes with the Ōu Army earlier. And even now... I don't acknowledge Masamune Kurohabaki despite all his conquering. I decide the true people of Tenka. I have no words to say for Masamune who tries to go against my ways of the emperor. Do you acknowledge me as your emperor, Kamakiri? If so, then I'll be willing to be your rear shield!!" - Tenka hypnotizing Akakamakiri. GDWO, Chapter 125 "Sorry Gennai, but I will need you to be my shield here!" - Tenka to Gennai, while the Kurohabaki Clan is attacking. GDWO, Chapter 125 "Well said, Shirō... Your loyality is splendid. This is Shirō's last wish... Grant it, Gennai!!" - Tenka about Shirō's wish to die by the fangs of his friend Gennai. GDWO, Chapter 125 'Other Quotes' "Tenka-sama decieded to retreat without further ado, while you were wighting with Masamune..." - Kazuto teeling to Gennai. GDWO, Chapter 124 "I can... No longer go back... And since I have lost to Masamune, there's no way Tenka-sama would take me back anyway. But Tenka-sama... His subordinates who are willing to risk their lives... As soon as they become useless to him, he would kill them... It's so heartless..." - Gennai crying about Tenka's cruelty. GDWO, Chapter 126 'Narrator' "Long ago, the Tenka descent was revered as the emperor in dog society. That has remained to present day. No matter how magnificent of a man came into the scene, if Tenka did not acknowledge them, he would never become one of Tenka's men." - The narrator about Tenka's high position. GDWO, Chapter 124 "For Gennai and the others, Tenka's words were absolute. There was no room to talk back to the emperor. Tenka was like god to them!!" - GDWO, Chapter 125 "But in the eyes of those left behind, something warm was flowing out of them. They weren't realizing how Tenka was using their loyality to him... Their tears simply came from the sorrows they were experiencing at the moment." - GDWO, Chapter 125 "Gennai never knew his parents. Humans had thrown out his parents before he was able to open his eyes. He was in a litter of five, but they were out into a sack and thrown in the teacherous japanese see. Tenka happened to be there to witness the scene. He jumped into the sea on his own accord... And after fighting against the seas for almost a full hour, Tenka was finally able to recover the sack. Five puppies came out of the bag. The rest had already drowned, and only one was still breathing. That one was Gennai, and he owed his life to Tenka. As the days passed, Gennai grew to respect Tenka more and more, and he revered Tenka to be the god who saved his life." - The narrator telling Gennai's past. GDWO, Chapter 126 Category:Quotes